Episode 9
Yeah, Do Your Best, Iida! is the ninth episode of the Boku no Hero Academia Anime. Summary With the news that All Might has entered U.A.'s faculty, the press has been trying to get a scoop on All Might by going to Yuuei and asking students and teachers regarding information on All Might but their attempts fail due to the infamous "U.A. Barrier" (a high tech security gate) keeping them out. In Class 1-A, Shouta Aizawa announces that their class needs to pick a Class President. After making a vote, Izuku Midoriya is elected as the Class President and Momo Yaoyorozu becomes the Vice President. At lunch in the mess hall, Izuku, Ochako and Tenya sit together and have lunch. Izuku is unsure about being Class President but Tenya asserts Izuku that he will be all right. After Ochako notes Tenya's formal attitude, Tenya goes on to explain his history; that he comes from the prestigious Iida Family, a family that has been in Heroics for generations. Tenya goes on to say that he aspires to be like his big brother "Turbo Hero Ingenium" who is a famous Hero in his family. Suddenly, U.A.'s siren goes off, indicating that someone that infiltrated U.A. The students in the lunch hall evacuate in a messy fashion. However, Tenya sees that the mass media is outside and realizes that the siren wasn't indicating an intrusion. Tenya asks Ochako to make him float and jumps into the air. While in the air, Tenya boosts himself onto the emergency exit board. Tenya yells out to the evacuating students to calm down and says that it is just the press, causing the students to stop their panicking and thus stopping the chaotic evacuation. Back in Class 1-A, Izuku makes an announcement; that he is resigning as Class President and declares Tenya to be his successor, saying that Tenya is the right choice after seeing his actions in the lunch hall. Thus, Tenya IIda officially becomes the Class President of 1-A. Meanwhile, the U.A faculty see that most of the U.A Barrier has been disintegrated, indicating that someone did indeed infiltrate U.A. They wonder if an ordinary reporter could have infiltrated the academy. However, Mr Principal declines that possibility, saying that an element of evil instigated the infiltration and he wonders if the infiltration was intended to be a declaration of war. It is Wednesday. At 7:55 in the morning, the Pro Heroes Kamui Woods and Mount Girl are fighting a villain called Vihara Headgear who has taken an innocent family hostage. The battle does not fare well for Kamui Woods and Mount Lady as Vihara proves to be quite strong. All of a sudden, All Might rushes through and uses Missouri Smash against Vihara, defeating him in an instant and saving the family in the process. Kamui Woods and Mount Lady thank All Might for his assistance. All Might then quickly leaves as he has to go to U.A. While heading to U.A, All Might realizes that he has become slower ever since giving One For All to Izuku; All Might thinks back to when Izuku told him that he revealed to Katsuki his Quirk was given to him. All Might is not angry with Izuku since Katsuki did not believe him and reminds Izuku to keep One For All a secret because the knowledge of One For All among the public could cause chaos with many villains wanting to desire the power for themselves. It is 12:50 in the afternoon and in Class 1-A, Shouta Aizawa announces that their lesson in Foundational Skill of Heroics will be the Trial of Rescue. Class 1-A go on a bus to their destination. Class 1-A arrive at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, a practical training area that is designed to simulate any kind of accident or disaster. One of the teachers for the lesson, Space Hero Thirteen (a Pro Hero who helps out with disaster relief) gives a speech to Class 1-A, telling them that their lesson will be about wielding their Quirks for the sake of human life. After the speech is finished, Shouta sees a black portal opening up and dozens of villains come through it. Shouta orders his students to huddle together and commands Thirteen to protect the students while he gears up for battle. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation